Moments With Taehyung (Sequel ONE DAY WITH TAEHYUNG)
by Minchan Park
Summary: Orang tua Baekhyun dan Taehyung harus pergi dan menitipkan Taehyung di rumah Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun merawat Taehyung selama seminggu itu? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? / HYUN Family / DaeBaek slight HunHan and VKook [friendship]
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Kim Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun**

 **Support cast: LuHan,** **Oh** [Jeon] **Jungkook, and other**

 **Genre: Family, Romance** (maybe) **, Friendship** (maybe) **  
**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Annyeong... aku bawa sequelnya ONE DAY WITH TAEHYUNG nihh...**

 **Sebenernya, udh kepikiran bikin sequelnya. Tapi, aku takut banyak yg ga suka sama ff yg sebelumnya itu.**

 **Ternyata, banyak yg suka jadinya aku semangat deh buat bikin sequelnya :)**

 **Gomawo buat para readers apalagi yg udh ngereview, ngefavoritin dan ngefollow ff ini... SARANGHAE :***

 **Selamat Membaca^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _PIP_

"Astaga... abeoji..." seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu menggenggam erat ponselnya setelah tadi sempat digunakan untuk bertelponan dengan adiknya yang berada di rumah sang ayah. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma. Eomma kenapa? Bagaimana kondisi haraboji? Haraboji sudah sadar dari komanya?" tanya Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Eh? waeyo eomma?" Baekhyun bingung pasalnya tiba-tiba setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata sang eomma.

 _GREP_

"Hiks... Baek. Hiks..." sang eomma menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenangkan sang eomma dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Ada apa eomma? Ceritakan pada Baekhyun..."

"Harabojimu... hiks... "

"Haraboji kenapa, eomma?" Baekhyun panik. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakeknya itu.

"Harabojimu telah tiada, baek... hiks..." Baekhyun tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya itu. Air matanya pun turun membasahi pipinya, namun segera ia hapus.

"Uljima, eomma... Ini memang sudah takdir. Kita harus merelakan haraboji, eomma..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Hiks. Ne, kau benar..." balas sang eomma sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Eomma akan segera berangkat, baek. Tak apa kan jika kau disini dan menjaga Taehyung? Sekitar seminggu eomma di sana." jelas eommanya.

"Ne, gwencha -EOMMAAAAAA! HUWEEEEEE... EOMMA, TANGAN LOBOTNYA PATAAAAHHHH... HUWAAAAAAAA..."

"eh?!" Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang berada di ruang tv. Disusul sang eomma dibelakangnya. Taehyung sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memegang robot-robotannya.

"Taetae kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Eomma... hiks.. tangannya lucak... hiks.." jawab Taehyung sambil menghapus air matanya.

 _"Baekhyun? Eomma?"_ batin eommanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma? Tadi dia bilang eomma?" tanya eommanya Baekhyun heran karena Taehyung memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Sebelumnya, dia belum pernah mendengar panggilan 'eomma' yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung untuk Baekhyun, ya karena dia selalu pulang malam jadinya Taehyung sudah pulang ke rumahnya lebih dahulu atau sudah tertidur.

"I -itu... Mungkin dia merindukan imo. Ne, dia rindu imo yang sudah berada di rumah haraboji sejak tadi pagi. Hehehe..." jawab Baekhyun asal lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mainan Taehyung.

"Oooh... Ada-ada saja. Yasudah, eomma bereskan barang-barang eomma dulu ne.." ucapnya dan berlalu menuju kamar.

"Kenapa bisa patah begini, Taetae?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Tadi, lobotnya tablakan cama mobilan Taetae. Telus lobotnya jatuh... Jadinya, tangannya lucak..." jelas Taehyung sambil cemberut. Merasa bersalah karena dialah yang membanting robot miliknya hingga rusak seperti itu. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mencari cara untuk menghibur Taehyung.

"Ah! Pak dokter! Tangan Tuan robotnya patah! Kita harus merawatnya, dokter!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Taehyung seakan-akan ada pasien kecelakaan yang harus segera mereka tangani.

"Taetae jadi doktel?" gumam Taehyung. Baekhyun mengangguki ucapan Taehyung tadi.

"Yeee... Taetae jadi doktel!" ucap riang.

"Yasudah, Pak dokter. Ini pasiennya harus segera diobati..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan robot yang rusak itu.

Sekarang, mereka jadi main dokter-dokteran dengan mainan Taehyung sebagai pasiennya.

"Baek, eomma berangkat. Jaga Taehyung ya.." ucap eommanya Baekhyun setelah keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, eomma. Hati-hati." ucap Baekhyun tepat di depan pintu.

Setelah mobil eommanya berangkat, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Tae, sudah jam delapan. Bobo yuk!" ajak Baekhyun. Jam tidur Taehyung itu biasanya sekitar pukul tujuh atau setengah delapan.

"Gak ah." tolaknya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Wae? Sudah jam delapan, sayang..." ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Taetae gak mau bobo." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bonekanya.

"Huft..." Baekhyun membuang napasnya dan mengambil duduk di sofa.

"Taetae sayang, memangnya kamu gak lelah? Eomma lelah tau..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"Yaudah, Taetae mau bobo."

"Nah, gitu dong..." ucap Baekhyun lega karena berhasil membujuk Taehyung.

"Tapi, Taetae mau bobo cama appa." ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Appa lagi di rumah haraboji, sayang..." Baekhyun bingung, kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan samchonnya padahal sejak pagi samchon dan imonya sudah pergi ke rumah harabojinya.

"Iiihh... Daehyunie appa~" ucap Taehyung merengek pada Baekhyun.

 _'Oooh... Daehyun. Tapi kan, ini sudah malam. Mana mau dia kesini?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Daehyunie appa? Tapi sayang, sekarang sudah malam. Pasti appa juga sudah tidur." ucap Baekhyun bohong. Padahal nyatanya, Daehyun tak mungkin tidur jam segini. Baekhyun membohongi Taehyung karena dia tidak mau merepotkan Daehyun dengan menyuruh Daehyun untuk kesini dan tidur bersama mereka.

"Yaudah, Taetae gak mau bobo." ucapnya cuek lalu mengambil mainannya lagi.

 _'Hahh... anak ini...'_ batin Baekhyun yang memang sudah lelah. Akhirnya, dia menyerah dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Semoga saja dia bisa menginap disini, pikirnya.

"Yeoboseo, dae. Apakah aku mengganggu?" ucap Baekhyun ketika telponnya sudah tersambung sambil membuka pintu lemari pendingin untuk mengambil buah.

 _"Ne? Kau tak mengganggu sama sekali kok. Ada apa?"_ balas suara disebrang sana.

"Eummm... Jadi begini. Eommaku juga appa dan eommanya Taehyung pergi. Sekarang, Taehyung berada di rumahku karena pengasuhnya masih belum bekerja karena sakit. Mereka menitipkan Taehyung padaku selama beberapa hari kedepan." jelas Baekhyun walaupun belum _To the Point._

 _"Ada Taehyung di rumahmu?! Waaa... aku merindukannya, baek!"_

"Hm. Dia juga merindukanmu. Maka dari itu aku menelponmu." ucap Baekhyun lalu menggigit buah yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas.

 _"Dia merindukanku?! Jelas saja dia merindukanku, selama sebulan ini kan aku dan dia hanya berkomunikasi lewat telpon."_ ujar Daehyun. Memang, setelah awal pertemuan Daehyun dan Taehyung, mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel. Itu juga jika Baekhyun sedang telponan dengan Daehyun, Taehyung pasti ingin ikut bicara dengan 'appa' nya itu.

"Jadi dae, Taehyung tidak mau tidur. Dia hanya ingin tidur bersamamu..." jelas Baekhyun membuat Daehyun senang mendengarnya.

 _"Yeeeaaayyy..."_ seru Daehyun disebrang sana.

"Kok yeay?" tanya Baekhyun heran karena kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja teriak kegirangan.

 _"Iyalah. Itu artinya, aku akan bertemu dengan Taetae..."_

"Jadi, kau bisa kerumahku sekarang?"

 _"Ne. Aku juga akan menginap di rumahmu sampai orang tuamu pulang. Aku yang akan membantumu mengurus Taehyung, daripada di rumah. Aku bosan sekali."  
_ ujar Daehyun mantap.

"Kau menginap disini selama beberapa hari?!" tanya Baekhyun memastikan ucapan sang kekasih.

 _"Ne, baekki sayang... Yasudah, aku tutup ne. Aku akan bersiap-siap."_

"Eoh, baiklah. Annyeong."

 _"Annyeong baby...~"_

 _PIP_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dari Daehyun, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang televisi dimana Taehyung berada.

"Taetae, sedikit lagi appa sampai. Ayo kita ke kamar. Bereskan semua mainannya." ajak Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Taehyung menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Dia merapikan semua mainannya, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Baekhyun. Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Itu pasti appa! APPAAAAA!" gumam Taehyung sambil berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Baekhyun juga menyusul di belakang Taehyung untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Setelah pintu terbuka, munculah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Taehyung.

"Annyeong..." ucap sang tamu sambil tersenyum.

"APPA!" teriak Taehyung dan Daehyun langsung mengambil Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya.

"Eoh. Kajja masuk, dae." ajak Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun langsung masuk ke dalam sambil tetap menggendong Taehyung dan membawa tas berisi pakaiannya.

"Kau ingin minum apa, dae? Akan ku buatkan." tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Taehyung.

"Air putih saja." jawab Daehyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali lagi sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih.

"Yeay! Appa, appa nanti bobo dicini 'kan?" tanya Taehyung yang sekarang berada di atas pangkuan Daehyun.

"Tentu saja, Taetae.." jawab Daehyun sambil mengasak rambut Taehyung.

"Yasudah. Sekarang kan appa sudah disini, berarti Taetae mau bobo 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nahh... ayo kita ke kamar." ajak Baekhyun. Daehyun dan Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan Taehyung yang masih betah dalam gendongan Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang membawa tas Daehyun ke kamar.

Taehyung langsung lompat ke atas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Appa. Kajja kita bobo. Ayo ayo cini." ucap Taehyung semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"Nah, appa dicini. Eomma dicini..." lanjutnya menyuruh Baekhyun tidur di sebelah kanannya.

"Ne ne..." balas Baekhyun menuruti kemauan Taehyung. "Kajja, Dae." ucap Baekhyun setelah menidurkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Setelah disuruh oleh Baekhyun, Daehyun pun menidurkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Taehyung dan menghadap Taehyung.

"Taetae mau dipeluk appa cama eomma..." rengek Taehyung. Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun menuruti keinginannya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk merengkuh Taehyung. Tangan Daehyun bergerak untuk memeluk keduanya. Sekarang, Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah berada dalam pelukan Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Hoamph..." Seorang namja terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia mengkucek-kucek matanya beberapa kali kemudian bangkit dari atas kasur yang ia duduki berniat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Namja itu keluar dari kamar dan terlihat mencari sesuatu -eh dia mencari seseorang lebih tepatnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur.

 _GREP_

Setelah menemukan orang yang dicari-carinya, namja itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga, dae. Kau membuatku kaget. Hampir saja susunya Taehyung tumpah."

"Kekeke... mian mian." kekeh namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Daehyun.

"Yasudah. Kau ingin apa? Teh, kopi, atau apa?"

"Aku ingin kopi."

"Baiklah. Tunggu di meja makan sana." Daehyun pun berlalu menuju meja makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Dae, Taetae masih tidur?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah cangkir.

"Ne. Dia sangat menggemaskan ketika tidur seperti itu." jawab Daehyun.

"Hihihi... Yasudah, bangunkan sana." perintah Baekhyun.

"Lho? Kenapa dibangunkan? Ini baru jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit dan kau sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk bangun tidur? Ini terlalu pagi, baek..." protes Daehyun yang tidak setuju dengan perintah Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dibiasakan bangun pagi agar sehat. Sudah bangunkan dia sana, setelah itu kita lari pagi. Sepertinya menyenangkan." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aah... arra arra. Baiklah Nyonya Jung." Goda Daehyun dan langsung membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Haish. Apa sih, dae?!" omel Baekhyun menutupi rasa malunya. Daehyun cekikikan melihatnya.

"Kan nanti kau memang akan menjadi nyonya Jung... Ya kan baekkie sayang...?" Daehyun terus bertingkah sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya juga menoel-noel dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN! BERHENTI MENGGODAKU DAN BANGUNKAN TAEHYUNG!" geram Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa setelah digoda habis-habisan oleh Daehyun. Akhirnya, dia putuskan untuk teriak pura-pura marah saja.

"Aigoooo... Nyonya Jung, tak baik marah-marah seperti itu. Nanti cepat tua lho... Hahaha..." Daehyun meledek Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah namja dihadapannya ini. Dia mengatur napasnya untuk meredakan amarahnya akibat diledek Daehyun tadi. Setelah itu, barulah dia mencoba berbicara sebaik dan selembut mungkin.

"Hhh... Tuan Jung yang tampan baik hati dan tidak sombong, bisa tidak mulutmu tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh? Sebaiknya sekarang segeralah bangunkan bocah imut yang mengaku sebagai anakmu itu. Se. Ka. Rang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penegasan diakhirnya.

"Hehehe... Baiklah Nyonya Jung yang cantik... Aku akan segera membangunkan anak imut itu. Annyeong. _CUP!_ " Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, Daehyun mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat lalu segera berlari menuju kamar. Takut takut jika Baekhyun mengamuk.

"Jungg... Dae... HYUUUUNNN..." Tuh 'kan benaran ngamuk... -_-''

Baekhyun mematung sambil memegangi bibir korban ciuman namjachingunya.

Sementara itu, Daehyun malah sedang tertawa puas dibalik pintu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha... aduh, perutku sakit. Hahh... Hahaha..." dia tak berhenti tertawa walaupun perutnya juga sudah lelah untuk tertawa.

"Hahh... sudah ah. Capek. Huft... Sekarang, bangunkan Taetae deh..." gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana di atasnya tengah berbaring sesosok namja mungil yang imut masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aigoo... Taetae, kau imut sekali sih?" tanyanya pada Taehyung yang masih tidur. Bukannya membangunkan Taehyung, Daehyun justru mencubit-cubit wajah Taehyung gemas. Taehyung semakin risih karena merasa ada yang mengganggunya. Ya, dia risih karena tangan 'appanya' itu.

"Eunnnggg..." Taehyung menggeliatkan tubuhnya kekanan-kiri. Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kekeke... Kyeopta. Taetae, bangun." Setelah puas mencubiti pipi Taehyung, Daehyun pun mulai membangunkannya.

"Taetae, ireona..." ucapnya lagi sambil mencolek-colek dagu Taehyung.

"Euummmm..." hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

"Taetae, bangun yuk. Habis ini kita olahraga. Bagaimana?" rayu Daehyun berharap Taehyung segera bangun.

"Hoaaammmpphh... eugh." Dan Taehyung? Hanya menguap membalikkan badannya membelakangi Daehyun dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

 _'Ternyata, membangunkan seseorang harus sangat bersabar. Eomma, maafkan aku karena sering sekali susah untuk dibangunkan...'_ batin Daehyun. Diapun mencoba lagi.

"Taetae... Taehyungie... Ireona... Taehyung ingin olahraga tidak? Bersama appa dan eomma, hlu..." Dan... YAP! Taehyung mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daehyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Heuungg... Appa?" gumamnya sambil mengkucek-kucek matanya yang membuat Daehyun gemas setengah mati. *lebay -_-"

"Nah... Ayo bangun. Bagaimana tadi tidurnya? Nyenyak tidak?" tanya Daehyun. Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Hihihi... Yasudah. Eomma dan appa akan olahraga di sekitar komplek. Taetae ingin ikut tidak?"

"Taetae mau ikut!"

"Naahhh... Kajja ke kamar mandi. Gosok gigi dulu, oke?" ajak Daehyun dan mereka turun dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Kini, mereka semua sudah siap untuk berolahraga.

"Eomma, itu lambut eomma kenapa diikat?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk rambut Baekhyun yang dikuncir.

"Agar tidak terlalu gerah, sayang..." jawab Baekhyun. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Mereka berjalan berkeliling komplek sampai tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup luas.

"Waaahhh... Tamannya bagus, eomma... Taetae mau main dicini ya, eomma..." Taehyung meminta izin kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang disertai sebuah senyuman.

"YEAAAYYYY! Appa, kajja appa!" girang Taehyung. Dia menarik-narik tangan Daehyun meminta untuk ditemani bermain.

"Oke oke.." Daehyun pun menemani Taehyung. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia duduk disebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Taehyung bermain.

Pagi itu, kondisi di taman itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh orang pengunjung saja yang berada di taman itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka -Daehyun&Taehyung- sambil minum air putih yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Sesekali ia tertawa atas apa yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Daehyun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Sampai matanya membelalak kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong baekkie..." ucap orang itu ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih shock hanya bisa mematung sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Baek. Baekhyunn... Baekkie! Kenapa malah diam?! Kau tak merindukanku?" orang itu berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa.

"I-ini... Ini... Ini benar kau?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"Iyalah, adikku tercinta..." jawab orang yang tadi ditanya Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Mendengar jawaban tadi, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat untuk memeluk orang tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...! Eonnie, bogoshippo..." teriak Baekhyun dalam posisi berpelukan dengan orang tersebut.

"Ne, baekkie... Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu. Aku pikir, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi..." balas orang tersebut sambil balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan, merekapun melepas pelukan tersebut dibarengi dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari orang yang Baekhyun panggil 'eonnie' tadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini baek? Apa kau sendirian?"

"Lho? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, eonnie. Aku kan memang masih tinggal di komplek ini... Eonnie sendiri sedang apa disini? Bersama siapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Huh kau ini... Eonnie kesini bersama keluarga eonnie lah..." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan dua orang yang bersamanya.

"Maksud eon -eh mereka siapa, lu eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat dua orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Nah.. Baekkie. Kenalkan dia adalah Oh Sehun, suami tercintaku. Dan si kecil ini, anakku. Oh Jungkook." jelas orang yang ternyata Luhan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida." sapa Sehun pada Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Ah.. Baekhyun imnida." balas Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka pun berjabat tangan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seorang yeoja imut yang berada di samping Luhan eonnienya.

"Oh, Hai anak manis... Siapa namamu, hm?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Cha, itu Baek ahjumma bertanya padamu, sayang. Kenalkan dirimu padanya." Sang eomma mengarahkan anaknya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Eumm... Namaku Wu Ji -Kita bukan di China sayang..." saat Jungkook belum selesai mengucapkan namanya, Luhan sudah memotongnya dengan mengingatkan sang anak dimana mereka sekarang. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi kaget dari Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Oh iya, hehehe... Namaku Jungkook. Oh Jungkook." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi depannya membuat Baekhyun gemas melihatnya.

"Aigooo... Lu eonnie, dia imut sekali... Berapa umurnya, eon?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Usianya tiga tahun, eh belum belum. Bulan depan usianya baru tiga tahun." jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo... Baru tiga tahun tapi sudah pintar ya. Menggemaskan sekali, sih..." ucap Baekhyun pada Jungkook sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas. Sedangkan Jungkook yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang, aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau kesini sendiri saja, eoh?" lanjut Luhan.

"Ani, aku kesini bersama mereka." jawab Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk dua orang namja yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun dan Taehyung.

"Itu anakmu, baek? Aigoo... wajahnya benar-benar perpaduan kau dengan suamimu itu, ya." ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung mengggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Eh, bukan eonnie. Dia itu Daehyun, namjachinguku. Dan dia bukan anakku! Dia adik sepupuku, namanya Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." jelas Baekhyun membuat Luhan kaget.

"Jinjja?! Aku tak percaya, baek. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti anakmu dan Daehyun."

"Eommaku juga bilang seperti itu..." balas Baekhyun mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu eommanya sempat mengatakan kalau Taehyung mirip dengannya dan Daehyun.

"Hahaha... Itu berarti, kau harus segera menikah, baek... Jangan lupa mengundangku ya.." goda Luhan.

"Eonnie saja menikah tanpa mengundangku. Huh!" dengus Baekhyun.

"Eh? Hehehe... nanti ku jelaskan. Oh iya, usia Taehyung berapa? Seumuran dengan Kookie kah?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tiga tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi usianya empat tahun." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aaahh.. Berarti, Kookie punya teman baru dong. Kookie ingin main bersama teman baru tidak?" tanya Luhan pada Jungkook yang kini tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Yasudah. Hunnie, tolong temani Kookie bermain ne..."

"Eoh, baiklah. Kajja kookie. Bye Lulu.." Luhan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan Jungkook yang kini sedang berjalan menuju Taehyung dan Daehyun.

Sehun duduk disebelah Daehyun yang sedang memperhatikan Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook berdiri tepat di samping Taehyung yang sedang meniup gelembung. Ketika Taehyung sadar ada yang memperhatikannya, dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya dimana seorang yeoja imut sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai..." sapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga. Eummm.. Nama kamu ciapa? Aku Taetae."

"Nama aku Jungkook. Tapi, gege panggil aku Kookie aja." balas Jungkook.

"Eh?" Taehyung bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Jungkook memanggilnya 'gege'. Taehyung pun berlari menuju Baekhyun meninggalkan Jungkook yang bingung.

"Eomma eomma." ucapnya ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuju Taehyung yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Eomma, tadi Kookie panggil Taetae gege. Kenapa gege, eomma? Gege itu apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Luhan yang juga mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Gege itu artinya oppa." jawab Baekhyun yang disahuti oleh Luhan.

"Ne. Itu berarti, Kookie memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan oppa. Maafkan Kookie ya karena membuat Taehyung bingung. Nanti, Kookie akan ahjumma tegur." ucap Luhan. Taehyung menengok kearah Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ahjumma ciapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kenalkan, nama ahjumma Luhan. Mamanya Kookie." ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Taehyung, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Taehyung.

"Belalti, Taetae jadi oppa?" tanya Taehyung polos dan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Yeeeaaayyyy... Taetae jadi oppa! Yeay yeay yeaaayy!" ucapnya kegirangan. Luhan yang baru kembali dari Jungkook itu tertawa ketika melihat Taehyung yang sedang loncat-loncatan.

"Taehyung, tadi Kookie sudah ahjumma ingatkan untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan 'oppa'. Jadi, sudah tidak bingung lagi 'kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne, ahjumma. Cekalang Taetae mau main cama Kookie lagi ya, eomma..." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Taehyung pun kembali ke tempat dimana Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri menunggu kehadiran Taehyung.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan lagi, eonnie." pinta Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Pasalnya, tadi ketika Baekhyun mendengar cerita dari Luhan terputus oleh Taehyung. Jadilah dia yang masih penasaran menagihnya kembali.

"Ne. Tapi tadi kenapa Taehyung memanggilmu 'eomma', baek? Atau jangan-jangan... Taehyung itu betul anakmu ya Baek?!" tuduh Luhan.

"Haish! Bukan! Taehyung memanggilku dan Daehyun dengan sebutan eomma appa karena dia ingin memiliki orang tua seperti aku dan Daehyun yang baik kepadanya. Awal dia memanggilku seperti itu ketika kami mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dia bilang bahwa orang tuanya sangat sibuk jadi tidak pernah mengajaknya bepergian. Ketika bersamaku dan Daehyun dia merasa sangat senang. Jadilah dia terus-terusan menganggapku dan Daehyun orang tuanya." jelas Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa. Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. Memangnya ceritaku cerita lawak ya, pikir Baekhyun

"Hahahaaa... aduhh baek. Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Luhan setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Benar eonnie... Mana mungkin aku mengarang..." jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap malas yeoja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Eoh, oke oke." ucap Luhan yang masih sesekali tertawa.

"Sekarang eonnie ceritakan lagi."

"Oh iya. Tadi baru sampai mana ya?" tanya Luhan yang bingung akan ceritanya.

"Baru sampai kau pindah dari sini dan masuk universitas baru. Cepat lanjutkan lagi." perintah Baekhyun yang mulai bete karena Luhan masih senyam-senyum begitu.

"Ne ne... Sampai universitas baru ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nah, ternyata Sehun juga berkuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Tapi, jangan tanya bagaimana aku dan dia bisa dekat karena itu sungguh sangat sangat sangaaatttt memalukan." jelas Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Yaaahhh... Waeyo? Ayolah eonnie, ceritakan...~"

"Andwe."

"Eonnie, kau justru membuatku sangat penasaran... Jadi jelaskan juga bagaimana kau dan Sehun bisa dekat."

"Tidak akan, baekkie..."

"Eonnie...~ _bbuing bbuing...~~~_ " Yap! Dan kali ini berhasil. Luhan menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dengan malas.

"Dasar kau ini! Tak ingat umur, eoh?! Sudah tua masih suka acting seperti itu. Tak berubah." balas Luhan kesal.

"Ih eonnie, usiaku baru dua puluh tiga tahun... Ayolah, ceritakan..." ucap Baekhyun masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya /?

"Hhh... baiklah baiklah. Sudah, bibirmu tak usah cemberut. Ini aku ceritakan." Luhan mengalah. Baekhyun pun tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar bahwa Luhan eonnienya akan menceritakannya.

"Waktu itu, aku pulang pada malam hari. Dan ketika itu sedang hujan deras. Aku berjalan dari gedung universitasku menuju halte yang letaknya agak jauh. Sialnya, malam itu benar-benar sudah sangat sepi. Aku takut karena petir yang kencang dan juga angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Namun, tetap kulanjutkan langkahku menuju halte dengan payung yang terus kugenggam erat. Tapi, pada saat itu juga kejadian memalukan itu terjadi... Kau tau, baek?! Karena angin yang sangat kencang, payung yang kupegang terbalik dan basah sudah badanku ini... huhuhuu... aku sangat malu, baek..." cerita Luhan panjang lebar.

"Jinjja?! Payungmu sampai rusak, begitu?!" tanya Baekhyun heboh dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kan tidak ada orang yang melihat..." sahut Baekhyun.

"Memang awalnya tidak ada orang... Tapi, tak lama kemudian mobil Sehun datang menghampiriku yang... yah kau tau keadaanku. Payung rusak, badan menggigil, dan dress yang kukenakan tertiup-tiup angin. Dia memberikanku tumpangan untuk sampai ke rumah. Namun, sebelum kerumahku dia mengajakku ke sebuah cafe untuk memesan cokelat hangat. Dan pada akhirnya... kami berkenalan."

"Wah! Daebak! Apakah sekarang kau jadi menyukai hujan karena hujan yang membuatmu dan Sehun dekat?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Yap! Betul sekali. Hahaha..."

"Lalu, kapan kalian menikah, memiliki Kookie, dan tinggal dimana?" tanya Baekhyun berturut-turut.

"Jadi, aku dan Sehun menikah pada akhir tahun. Kami menikah di Korea, tapi beberapa hari setelah menikah, kami pindah ke China. Dan disana pula aku mengandung Kookie. Namun, Kookie tetaplah lahir di Korea ketika kami sedang mengunjungi rumah orang tua Sehun. Niat awal sih, di Korea cuma beberapa hari tapi karena kelahiran Kookie kami jadi di Korea selama dua setengah bulan. Setelah itu, kami kembali ke China." terang Luhan.

"Ooh... Jadi, kalian tetap tinggal di China?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian kesini? Ada apa? Apalagi, kalian berada di komplek ini..."

"Aku tak pernah mengira akan bertemu lagi denganmu, baek. Tapi, buktinya sekarang kita dapat bertemu karena hyungnya Sehun kebetulan juga pindah di komplek ini dan kami sedang membantu membereskan rumah barunya itu." jelas Luhan.

"Jinjja?! Jadi, kalian akan sering kesini?! Sampai kapan kalian disini? Ayolah, main-main kerumahku..."

"Ne, baek. Kami di sini sampai minggu depan. Aku juga akan mengunjungi rumahmu baek. Rumahmu masih yang dulu kah?"

"Hm. Masih di tempat yang dulu."

"Yasudah, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke rumahmu. Eh, sudah jam berapa ini? Sebaiknya, kami harus kembali baek."

"Oh iya. Yah... padahalkan aku masih ingin bersamamu eonnie...~"

"Haish, sudahlah nanti juga aku akan bermain ke rumahmu." ucap Luhan menghibur Baekhyun.

"Yeay! TAE, DAE, PULANG YUK! SUDAH SETENGAH SEPULUH." ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak pada dua orang yang berada agak jauh darinya itu. Taehyung dan Daehyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yah eomma... Taetae macih ingin main cama Kookie...~" rengek Taehyung lalu meneguk air minum dari botolnya.

"Kookie juga mau pulang, sayang... Nanti dia main lagi kok. Sudah, jagoan tidak boleh menangis. Oh iya, Taetae kan belum mandi..."

"Tapi, Taetae maunya main cekalang..." rengeknya lagi.

"Mandi dulu, baru main lagi ya." Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yaudah, Taetae mau pulang." ucapnya sambil cemberut dan kepala yang menunduk.

"Taetae gege -eh oppa jangan nangis... Nanti kita main lagi. Nanti Kookie ke rumah Taetae oppa deh... " hibur seorang gadis kecil membuat Taehyung mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Jinjja?! Nanti Kookie main ke lumah?!" Jungkook mengangguk. "Yeeeyyyy! Kajja eomma, appa kita pulang. Annyeong Kookie... Taetae pulang ya..." ucapnya bersemangat sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi antara putrinya dan teman barunya itu.

"Ehh... Pay pay Lu eonnie... Kami duluan ne..." ucap Baekhyun. Luhan beserta keluarga kecilnya membalas dengan lambaian tangan. Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pulang, Luhan pun ikut pulang kembali ke rumah kakak iparnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Hai... aduh... udh kelamaan ya? Hahaha... biarin deh.**

 **Gimana? suka gk? Semoga suka^^**

 **Oh iya, di ff ini aku bakal selingin VKOOK, sm HUNHAN jg.**

 **Tp di chap ini blm banyak, insya allah di chap dpn ya...**

 **Jangan lupa review^^**

 _ **EXOBangtan88: Hehehe... Terima kasih banyak^^ Aku jg demen bgt ama nih keluarga :D *tos***_

 _ **dhantieee: Emng dia kyk cacing kepanasan :P *peace* Gomawo ne...^^**_

 _ **MyNameX: Waaaa... Makasih, kakak^^ Aduh... seneng bgt nih . Daehyun sama Baekhyun sabar, tp klo aku jd mereka, udh aku tinggal XD**_

 _ **arinaa16: Biarin... Jarang2 mphi bisa pergi belanja kek gitu :D Gomawo^^**_

 _ **TAEHYUNGCUTE: Hahaha... Makasih ya :* Taetae mah emg alien paling menggemaskan deh pokoknya!**_

 _ **anoncikiciw: Taehyung ngiler sm semua barang yg ada di mallnya XD Ini sequelnya, tp msh bersambung, hehehe... Review lg ya ;) Makasih...**_

 _ **Fienyeol: Kangen ya? Berarti, kita sama, Bhaaaks XD Gomawoooo**_

 _ **HanDik: Oke, makasih bgt udh review apalagi sampe ngefavorit... Duh, seneng bgt. Ini sequelnya, tp reaksi eommanya Baek msh biasa aja sih.. Nanti di chap kedua baru deh ortunya Tae, hehehe...**_

 _ **ibyeoreul: Matre? Wkwk... Biar matre, tetep bnyk kok yg sayang sm dia^^ Gomawo...**_

 _ **RTY: Hehehe... Emng ini cast favorit aku... Gomawo udh review^^**_

 _ **Calonnya Mpih: Hahaha... Ayang mpi nya matre! Wkwkwk... Untung calon mertuamu sabar yak, klo gk sabar...entahlah mpi udh jd apaan bhaaakkss XD Jeongmal gomawo...**_

 _ **laxyovrds: Terima kasih banyak ya :)**_

 **Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH banyak yg udh review, favorit sm ge follow ff ku.**

 **Aku minta maaf klo msh jelek, ya namanya jg msh belajar...**

 **SARANGHAE^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong... Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya...

Maaf klo kelamaan di update. Walaupun lama, aku tetep masih ngutang ff ini sama kalian jadinya gk mungkin aku tinggalin gitu aja...

Ini lanjutannya, smoga gk kalah menarik^^

* * *

 **Moments With Taehyung (Sequel ONE DAY WITH TAEHYUNG)  
**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun**

 **Other cast: Oh** [Jeon] **Jungkook, Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Family, Romance** (maybe)

 **Rate: T**

 **WARNING!**

 **\- Gender Switch!**

 **\- Typo bertebaran**

 **\- Banyak bahasa yg tidak baku.**

* * *

 _"Jinjja?! Nanti Kookie main ke lumah?!" Jungkook mengangguk. "Yeeeyyyy! Kajja eomma, appa kita pulang. Annyeong Kookie... Taetae pulang ya..." ucapnya bersemangat sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi antara putrinya dan teman barunya itu._

 _"Ehh... Pay pay Lu eonnie... Kami duluan ne..." ucap Baekhyun. Luhan beserta keluarga kecilnya membalas dengan lambaian tangan. Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pulang, Luhan pun ikut pulang kembali ke rumah kakak iparnya.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju dapur menyisakan dua namja yang wajahnya agak mirip itu bermain di ruang tengah.

"Daeee . . . Daehyun . . ." panggil Baekhyun yang masih berkutik dengan lemari dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun yang langsung datang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau mandikan Taehyung? Aku akan membuat sarapan, jadi tolong kau mandikan dia." ucap Baekhyun yang kini menatap Daehyun.

"Eoh. Ne." balas Daehyun yang kemudian menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taetae... Ayo kita mandi." ajak Daehyun. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali lagi berkutik dengan bola yang dipegangnya itu.

"Shileo! Taetae gak mau mandi! Taetae maunya main bola lagi. Ayo appa, kita main bola lagi...~" tolak Taehyung dan malah mengajak Daehyun untuk bermain lagi.

"Mwo? Kenapa Taetae gak mau mandi? Kalau Taetae mandi, nanti Taetae jadi harum dan tampan... Bagaimana?" bujuk Daehyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Taehyung yang mendengar penuturan Daehyun yang menarik itu pun langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Daehyun dengan tampang polosnya, dan bertanya, "Kalau Taetae tampan, nanti Kookie mau main cama Taetae gak?"

Senyuman Daehyun semakin lebar. "Tentu saja! Makanya, ayo mandi!"

"Kajja!" Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Daehyun, Taehyung langsung tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Daehyun meninggalkan bolanya begitu saja.

Setelah selesai memandikan Taehyung, Daehyun pun memilihkan pakaian untuk Taehyung.

"Baeekkk... Baju Taehyung dimana...?" tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Di lemari cokelat kecil di samping tempat tidur..." balas Baekhyun yang juga berteriak.

Daehyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke lemari berwarna cokelat karamel yang berada di samping tempat tidur itu. Dan ketika dibuka, ternyata semua perlengkapan Taehyung berada di dalamnya. Bahkan beberapa mainan miliknya pun tersusun rapi di dalam.

Daehyun memilih sepasang baju dan celana dengan warna yang senada itu.

"Chaa...! Taetae, ayo pakai bajunya."

Setelah dirasa Taehyung sudah rapi dan wangi, kini giliran ia yang mandi.

.

Daehyun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan kondisi yang sudah segar, wangi, dan ekhem tampan pastinya.

"Appaaa...!" Taehyung menyambut Daehyun dengan teriakan khasnya itu. Ia berlari ke arah Daehyun dan memeluk kaki Daehyun.

"Appa! Ayo kita main bola lagi! Pasti Taetae yang menang!" ajaknya dengan semangat.

"Eoh? Taetae menang? Bukannya tadi appa yang menang? Hahaha..." balas Daehyun tak mau kalah.

"Andwae! Taetae pasti menang! Appa yang kalah!" ujarnya berapi-api sambil menunjuk Daehyun yang masih tertawa.

"Ne ne ne... Sambil menunggu sarapan, ayo kita main lagi." ucap Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung dan Taehyung pun membalas dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin menendang bola ke arah Daehyun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Baekhyun, "Dae... Tae... Sarapannya sudah jadi... Ayo sini..."

Daehyun dan Taehyung yang merasa bahwa perut mereka juga harus diisi, akhirnya memilih beranjak menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan, sudah tersedia ayam goreng dengan jus strawberry yang nikmat. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap, terutama Taehyung.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Saat Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka, bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencuci piringnya itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Eonni!" pekik Baekhyun senang karena yang datang ternyata adalah Luhan juga Jungkook dan Sehun pastinya.

"Annyeong baek . . ."sapa Luhan.

"Eoh, kajja masuk." ucap Baekhyun mempersilakan para tamunya itu untuk masuk.

Baekhyun menuntun Luhan menuju ruang tamu dan mempersilakan semua tamunya duduk.

"Tunggu ne, biar ku buatkan minum dulu." ucap Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, namun suara Luhan menghentikannya, "Tak perlu baek! Sebenarnya, kami kesini ingin mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan bersama kami."

"Ne? Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa disana.

"Namsan Tower!" seru Luhan berbinar, "Aku ingin mengajak Kookie kesana dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat di sekitar sana. Kami jarang mengunjungi Korea. Kami ke Korea hanya pada hari-hari tertentu ke rumah orang tua Sehun. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya sekarang aku ajak dia untuk berlibur. Kasihan anakku karena tak pernah berkunjung ke tempat wisata di kampung halamannya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia teringat bahwa ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Tapi, eonnie...aku harus mengurus rumah seharian ini. Orang tuaku belum pulang, jadi aku yang harus membereskan rumah seharian ini. Apalagi, bibiku juga menitipkan Taehyung disini. Aku harus membereskan mainan dan pakaian-pakaiannya yang berantakan. Hhh...~ Intinya . . . aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian..." jelas Baekhyun lesu.

"Yaaahhh . . . . . Padahal aku ingin sekali, baek..." balas Luhan yang juga terdengar lesu itu.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Taehyung nya saja?" sahut Sehun membuat Luhan berbinar mendengarnya.

"YA BENAR! Sehunnie~ kau sangat pintar! Ayolah baek . . . ~ Sekalipun kau tak ikut, izinkan Taehyung yang ikut . . . ~ Kookie kan juga jadi bisa bermain . . . ~ Aku tak memaksamu untuk ikut, tapi Taehyung harus ikut, baek!" Luhan berucap panjang lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang lama berpikir akhirnya membuka suara, "Tapi eonnie, Taehyung itu tidak bisa diam. Lari sana, lari sini. Aku dan Daehyun saja capek ketika mengajaknya berbelanja..."

"Gwaenchana! Namanya juga anak kecil... Tenang saja, itu berarti mereka menikmati perjalanannya. Ayolah baekkie...~"

Luhan terus membujuk Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun tenang-tenang saja sambil memangku Jungkook. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun mengizinkan keluarga Oh itu untuk membawa adik sepupunya. Akhirnya, Taehyung pun ikut pergi bersama keluarga Oh.

"Hati-hati..." ucap Baekhyun dan Daehyun sambil terus melambai pada mobil yang sedang keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Setelah kepergian mobil itu, Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

 _GREP_

"Eh?!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika tangan seorang Jung Daehyun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Daehyun menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun sambil membisikkan sesuatu, "Baek... Hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa merinding berada di pelukan Daehyun seperti saat ini. Ia pun bertanya sambil berbisik juga, "Lalu . . . . Ke -ke . . . napa dae...?"

Daehyun diam-diam tersenyum jahil dan semakin menempelkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sekaligus geli karena hembusan napas Daehyun yang terasa di lehernya.

"D -da -dae... Ap -pa yang... kau... lakukan...?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Daehyun tersenyum semakin lebar dan menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . bau sekali, baek... Kau belum mandi kan?" ucap Daehyun jahil berniat menggoda kekasihnya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Huh!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Daehyun yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya itu.

.

.

.

"Wuuaaahhh . . . . . . . . . ~ Mama, lihat itu! Mobilnya kecil ya... HaHaHaHaHa. Kita tinggi sekali Tae oppa!" seru Jungkook berbinar-binar melihat ke arah bawah. Yap! Sekarang, mereka sedang menaiki _cable car_ yang nantinya akan membawa mereka ke atas. *Inget-inget aja pas _EXO's SHOWTIME Ep. 7._

"Ne kookie! Wooaaahhh . . . . . . ! ! !" Kedua bocah itu loncat sana loncat sini karena terlampau gembira. Lain anak, lain ibu. Luhan justru ketakutan setengah mati ketika berada di atas ketinggian seperti ini. Ia hanya memeluk Sehun erat dengan posisi wajah yang menghadap ke dada bidang Sehun. Dia benar-benar takut ketinggian.

"Huhuhu... Sehuna, kenapa kita harus naik kereta gantung seperti ini, sih?!" Luhan terus menggerutu di dalam dekapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun santai-santai saja melihat kelakuan Luhannya yang jika sudah tak menyukai sesuatu akan menjadi secerewet ini. Tangan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Luhan sembari membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinga Luhan. Entah apa yang ia katakan, yang pasti itu membuat Luhan semakin mendekap Sehun erat-erat.

"Baba, Mama kenapa? Mama nangis ya? Mama takut?" tanya Jungkook berderet karena bingung melihat reaksi sang Mama. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap anaknya.

"Aniyo... Mama tidak takut, kok Kookie sayang...~ Mama cuma mau peluk Baba biar Baba gak lepas, hehehe..." Alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal -_- Kemudian, ia kembali pada dada bidang suaminya itu. Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook tak mengerti apa maksud sang Mama pun beralih menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Mama mu ini sayang sama Baba... Makanya kita berpelukan..." jelasnya. Kemudian, barulah Jungkook mengangguk.

"Oohh... Tae oppa, Mama sama Baba Kookie berpelukan karena saling menyayangi... Tae oppa kok gak peluk Kookie... Tae oppa gak sayang ya sama Kookie...?" ucapnya polos kepada Taehyung yang bahkan tak mengerti apapun. Ia menampakkan wajah blank andalannya itu. Jungkook yang merasa tak direspon pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh jika Taehyung tidak memeluknya. Taehyung yang sigap ketika melihat mata Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu pun langsung memluk yeoja imut itu.

"Kookie kenapa?" tanya Taehyung polos setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kookie gak kenapa-napa kok, oppa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengucek matanya yang hampir meloloskan air mata itu.

.

"Woooaaahhh . . . . . . ! ! ! Kookie, tinggi cekali ya!" seru Taehyung. Saat ini, mereka sudah berada di Menara Namsan.

"Iya! Mama, Baba! Tolong foto Kookie sama Tae oppa disini!" seru Jungkook pada orang tuanya dan mulai berpose sambil menggandeng Taehyung.

"Kookie mau ngapain?" tanya Taehyung polos karena Jungkook langsung menarik lengannya.

"Kita mau foto. Itu Mama Kookie sedang mengambil kameranya." jawab Jungkook sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedang mengambil kamera juga Sehun disebelahnya yang sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Oke... Satu... Dua... Tiga... _Cekrik!_ "

"YEAAAYYY...! Mama, lagi...lagi...!" seru Jungkook dan Taehyung juga ikut meloncat kegirangan.

"Oke satu... dua... tiga... _Cekrik!_ " Mereka terus mengabadikan momen-momen di Namsan Tower ini. Nanti akan ditunjukkan kepada Baekkie, pikir Luhan.

.

"Baek . . . . ."

"Hm?"

"Baek . . . . ."

"Hmmm...?"

"Byun Baek!"

"Apa sih?!"

"Hufth...~"

Daehyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya ketika melihat kekasihnya yang tak menghiraukannya justru sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaian yang sedang ia rapikan sedari tadi. Sudah berjam-jam Baekhyun hanya disibukkan dengan kegiatan 'beres-beres rumah'nya dan tak peduli akan keadaan Daehyun.

"Baek, kau tak ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun masih saja berkutik dan tak menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kekasihnya itu.

"Baek . . . . Mau tidak?" panggil Daehyun lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Daehyun menepuk jidatnya, kemudian ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sabar, "Kau ingin jalan-jalan tidak? Aku akan menemanimu..."

"Hmmmm..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian melihat-lihat seluruh isi rumahnya.

"Boleh deh. Aku lelah seharian mengurus rumah." Daehyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu." ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlalu.

.

"Kau menulis apa, Sehuna?" tanya Luhan berusaha mengintip apa yang suaminya tulis di sebuah gembok. Ya, tentu Luhan tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Mampir ke Namsan Tower dan menulis harapannya di 'Gembok Cinta' merupakan impian LuHan jika ia sudah berkeluarga. Dan hari ini tepatnya.

"Eiitttsss! No! Aku tulis punyaku, dan kau tulis punyamu." ucap Sehun berusaha menutupi gembok miliknya. Luhan mendengus lalu ia mulai menuliskan harapannya pada gembok miliknya.

 _Oh Sehun Luhan Oh Jungkook._

Hanya tiga nama itu yang ditulisnya lalu dihias dengan gambar bentuk hati kecil-kecil di sekitar tulisannya tadi. Ia tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun mengintip apa yang ditulisnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Jangan mengintip!" omelnya ketika sadar bahwa Sehun berusaha melihat tulisan yang ia buat.

"Kekeke... Sudah belum? Bolehkah aku melihatnya, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhn mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak sadar jika ia sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Andwae! Kau boleh melihatnya setelah kupasangkan disana." ucapnya ketus dan menunjuk tempat yang ia inginkan untuk mengunci gembok tersebut.

"Baiklah... Sebaiknya kita pasang sekarang." usul Sehun. Akhirnya, sepasang suami-istri itu pun melangkah menuju tempat dimana sudah sangat amat banyak digantungi gembok-gembok cinta milik pasangan lainnya.

Jika dulu, kunci dari gemboknya akan dilempar ke bawah, kini tidak. Kini tersedia tempat penyimpanan kunci yang berbentuk seperti kotak pos di sana.

Setelah itu, mereka pun melihat milik pasangan masing-masing, sesuai perjanjian tadi.

Luhan yang membaca gembok milik Sehun pun tersenyum sendiri. Pipinya memerah saking senangnya. Sehun pun sama. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun hatinya sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya itu.

Kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap sambil tersenyum. Oh lihatlah Luhan, sudah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Ia salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sehuna...~~~ Saranghae...~~" ucapnya kemudian langsung melompat ke pelukan Sehunnya. Sehun pun sama, "Nado..." balasnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali.

Mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat. Cukup lama sampai suara seorang anak kecil menghentikan mereka, "Baba... Kookie mau makan...~"

"Ah.. Baiklah... Taehyung juga lapar kan? Ayo kita makan." Akhirnya, keluarga Oh ditambah seorang bocah lelaki imut itu pun pergi menuju restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Jadinya yang ini atau yang ini?"

"Hmm... Molla..."

"Hhh...~ Keduanya bagus, dae..."

Setelah Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya, Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun pergi ke suatu pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota. Sudah berjam-jam Daehyun dan Baekhyun mengelilingi tempat tersebut dan sudah banyak pula belanjaan yang dibelinya. Dimulai dari dress sampai pakaian untuk Taehyung pun tak lupa mereka beli. Dan kini Daehyun berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk membeli sebuah flat shoes imut. Dan kini, Baekhyun tengah dilanda kebingungan dengan sepatu yang akan dipilihnya. Flat shoes soft blue dengan polkadot putih atau flat shoes pink dengan bunga yang terletak di ujungnya yang akan dipilihnya.

"Yasudah, beli keduanya saja... Kau mau?" tawar Daehyun.

"Ani... Kau pasti keberatan... Aku pilih yang pink ini saja..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian menaruh kembali flat shoes soft blue tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Daehyun, "Tak ingin pilih keduanya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya, mereka membayar flat shoes yang telah dipilih Baekhyun tersebut dan kemudian kembali ke rumah setelah mampir ke sebuah restoran Jepang favorit Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Bunyi bel di rumah tersebut sangat nyaring membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur akibat kelelahan itu pun terbangun.

"Baek . . . . Baek, ada yang datang . . . ." ucap Daehyun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Eung?"

"Itu . . . . Ada tamu . . . . ." ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke pintu meninggalkan Daehyun yang terlelap kembali.

 _Cklek_

"Eoh? Lu Eonnie?"

"Ne. Baek, Taehyung tertidur akibat kelelahan. Sebentar ne."

Luhan pun kembali ke mobilnya dan mengangkat Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih gendongan tersebut.

"Terima kasih ne eonnie... Kau tak ingin masuk dulu?"

"Aniya... Tak perlu, aku langsung pulang saja. Bye Baek..."

"Gomawo eonnie... Annyeong..."

Baekhyun pun masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.

 _BRUK_

"Eh?!"

Daehyun kaget karena tiba-tiba kasur yang ditidurinya semakin bertambah berat yang ternyata sudah ada Taehyung disampingnya.

"Hahh... Taehyung ternyata semakin berat. Hufth...~"

"Oh, Taehyung sudah pulang..."

"Hm. Dae, bergeserlah! Aku juga ingin tidur lagi. Pegal-pegal kakiku... Hufth...~" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya iya... Lagipula kan tadi kita membeli belanjaanmu semua. Ya terima resikonya pegal-pegal." Baekhyun cemberut, kemudian ia menaiki kasurnya dan tidur kembali. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun yang langsung merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun, semuanya terbangun kembali ketika . . . . .

 _HATCHI!_

. . . . . . terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari Taehyung, kemudian disusul oleh suara isak tangisnya.

"Eomma... hiks hiks... Appa...~ Dae appa...~ hiks... " gumamnya dan terus bergerak gelisah membuat Daehyun refleks memeluknya.

"Tae... Taetae kenapa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus rambut Taehyung sayang.

"Hiks... Eomma... _HATCHI!_ " gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia terus bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Dae, biar aku buatkan air hangat dulu untuknya. Kau jaga Taehyung!" perintah Baekhyun dan langsung melesat keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Daehyun mengelus Taehyung dengan sayang. Panas. Ya, itulah yang tangan Daehyun rasakan ketika menyentuh dahi Taehyung. Walaupun Taehyung bukan anaknya, entah mengapa dirinya benar-benar merasa khawatir pada bocah imut itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Appa..." Taehyung terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Daehyun juga terus menenangkannya dengan sabar. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang tua sungguhan sekarang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus bolak-balik dengan gelisah. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak mungkinkan ia menelpon keluarga Taehyung dan menyuruhnya pulang. Sedangkan di luar hari sudah mulai gelap. Sampai akhirnya, air hangat untuk Taehyung pun mendidih dan segera dituangkan air tersebut.

 _'Baiklah. Selama aku masih sanggup, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang memberi tanggung jawab ini padaku.'_ tekad Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Taetae... Diminum dulu ne air hangatnya..." ucap Baekhyun dan menyodorkan air hangat tersebut pada Taehyung yang berada pada pangkuan Daehyun.

"Baek... Badannya panas..." ucap Daehyun mengadukan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Sepertinya ia terkena flu dan demam. Semoga hanya flu biasa..." ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Dah... Taetae bobo lagi, ne...?" bujuk Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang telah selesai minum. Taehyung hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Taetae kedinginan, eomma...~" ucap Taehyung yang tangisnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Aah...~ Baiklah, pakai selimut ne?"

"Tapi Taetae juga mau dipeluk eomma cama appa...~" pintanya sambil menunduk.

"Aaahh...~ Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur lagi ya..." bujuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung pun mulai tiduran kembali dangan posisi memeluk Daehyun yang berada di kanannya.

"Dae... Nanti malam kita bawa Taehyung ke dokter ne?" ucap Baekhyun berbisik pada Daehyun. Takut terdengar oleh Taehyung yang sudah kembali terlelap.

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Ayolah Taehyung...~ Diminum ya... Ini vitamin, kok..."

"Shileo!"

"Taetae... Ayo, ini rasanya manis... Buka mulutnya ya, sayang..."

"Shileo! Taetae gak mau...!"

Kini, Daehyun maupun Baekhyun sedang berusaha membujuk Taehyung agar ingin meminum obatnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ini hanya flu biasa akibat banyak minum minuman dingin, dan sang dokter pun akhirnya memberikan obat tersebut.

"Hufth...~ Taehyungie... Diminum ya... Nanti Taehyung kedinginan terus..."

"Taehyung mau sembuh kan? Diminum ya?"

"SHI . LEO!" tolaknya dengan penegasan di setiap katanya dan terus menutupi mulutnya dengan bantal.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Daehyun benar-benar pusing sekarang. Hanya dengan seorang anak kecil seperti Taehyung membuat kepala mereka pusing tujuh keliling.

"Ah! Taetae...~ Diminum ya... Kalau Taehyung sudah sembuh, nanti kita beli es krim lagi... Bagaimana? Beli es krim sama eomma dan appa. Mau tidak?" bujuk Baekhyun membuat Taehyung terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Daehyun menganggukinya dengan semangat, "Ne! Nanti appa ajak Taetae ke Lotte World kalau Taehyung sudah sembuh."

Taehyung yang mendengarnya sangat gembira. Ia pun meminum obat tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur dan memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah Taehyung mau meminum obatnya, keadaannya sudah agak membaik. Baekhyun pun akhirnya memasak makan malam meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang bersama Daehyun.

"Appa! Mobilnya Taetae dimana ya?" tanya Taehyung yang kini sudah kembali ceria.

"Molla... Tadi kamu yang pegang... Appa tak melihatnya."

"Coba dicari dulu."

Daehyun dan Taehyung pun mencari salah satu dari sekian banyak mobil mainan Taehyung. Mobil yang bagi Taehyung adalah mobil paling keren miliknya itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Mungkin Taehyung lupa menaruhnya dimana tadi.

Akhirnya, Daehyun kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil mainan Taehyung yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia taruh di atas meja nakas bergetar.

"Eh? Eomma?"

"Yeobose-"

 _"Jung Daehyun! Kenapa eomma telpon tak diangkat-angkat eoh?!"_ suara sang eomma menggelegar di sebrang sana membuat Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ha? Eomma menelpon dari tadi?" tanyanya bingung dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur.

 _"Iya! Eomma sudah menelponmu sebanyak lima kali dan tak ada yang diangkat satupun. Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_ gerutu eomma Daehyun disebrang sana.

"Eoh? Hehehe... Mian, eomma..." Daehyun terkekeh.

 _"Kau tau?! Eomma benar-benar khawatir karena tak mendapat kabar samasekali darimu! Kemana saja kau sampai lupa mengabari eomma?!"_ tanya eommanya.

"Mian eomma... Eomma tak perlu khawatir... Aku baik-baik saja di rumah Baekhyun... Tenanglah... Sekali lagi Daehyun minta maaf eomma..."

 _"Hufth...~ Kau benar-benar membuatku khawa-_ APPAAAA...! MOBILNYA KETEMUUU...!" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berteriak menghampiri Daehyun yang berada di kamar sambil menunjukkan mobilnya yang barusan ditemukannya.

"Eoh? Sudah ketemu ya? Baiklah, sebentar ne. Appa sedang ada telpon." ucap Daehyun pada Taehyung yang kemudian langsung keluar kamar sambil memegang mobil mainannya erat.

"Mian, eomma. Tadi eomma ingin bicara apa?" tanya Daehyun pada eommanya.

 _"..."_

"Eomma?" Daehyun memanggil eommanya yang tak meresponnya.

 _"..."_

"Eomma...? Eomma masih disana kan?"

 _"..."_

"Eomma?"

 _"JUNG DAEHYUN! SIAPA BOCAH YANG TADI BERTERIAK MEMANGGILMU 'APPA' HAH?! JANGAN BILANG JIKA ITU ANAKMU?! JUNG DAEHYUUUUNNN...! JAWAB EOMMA HEY ANAK KURANG AJAR! YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN!"_ Eomma Daehyun terus berteriak tidak jelas membuat Daehyun lagi-lagi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aniya... Eomma, dengarkan Daehyun du-

 _"APA?! INGIN MENGELAK?! Sudah jelas bocah tadi memanggilmu 'appa' dan kau masih ingin mengelak, eoh?!"_

Eomma Daehyun terus memojokkan dirinya yang tak bersalah.

"Eomma... Dia bukan anakku ataupun Baekhyun... Dia adalah adik sepupu Baekhyun yang sedang dititipkan di rumah Baekhyun..." Daehyun menjelaskan dengan sabar.

 _"Mwo?! Adik sepupu?! Tak mungkin ia memanggilmu 'appa' jika dia adalah adik sepupu kekasihmu! Kau tak bisa berbohong, anakku."_ balas eomma Daehyun tak mau kalah.

"Sungguh! Ia hanya adik sepupu Baekhyun. Dia memang menganggap aku dan Baekhyun orang tuanya karena orang tua dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Itu saja, eomma... Lagipula, usia Taehyung sudah hampir menginjak empat tahun, sedangkan aku dan Baekhyun berpacaran baru tiga tahun."

 _"Jinjja?"_ tanya eommanya masih ragu.

"Iya. Dia sedang sakit, makanya aku harus menemaninya..." ujar Daehyun.

 _"Dia sedang sakit?! Bagaimana bisa?! Jung Daehyun, kau tak bisa menjaganya eoh?!"_ eommanya menyalahkannya lagi karena dianggap tak becus menjaga anak.

"Hast! Mana aku tahu! Tadi, dia habis pergi dengan keluarga temannya Baekhyun. Sedangkan aku dan Baekhyun tak bisa ikut karena harus mengurus rumah seharian. Eomma jangan menyalahkanku terus!" protesnya.

 _"Ya ya... Baiklah. Siapa namanya tadi, dae? Eomma jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."_ ucap eomma Daehyun membuat Daehyun heran seketika. Tadi ngomel-ngomel gara-gara anak itu, sekarang justru ingin tahu namanya.

Eommanya Daehyun memang menyukai anak kecil, jadi wajar saja jika eommanya terdengar sangat semangat mengenai bocah yang memanggil Daehyun 'appa' tadi. Hanya saja, eommanya kaget ketika mendengar teriakkan anak kecil memanggil Daehyun appa, ia pikir anaknya telah berhubungan di luar nikah. Ckckck...

"Taehyung. KIM TAEHYUNG." Jawab Daehyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya menandakan bahwa nama Taehyung adalah 'Kim' bukan 'Jung'.

 _"Ah iya, Taehyung ne? Kapan-kapan, ajak Taehyung dan Baekhyun ke rumah. Atau kirimkan saja foto Taehyung. Eomma ingin melihatnya, oke?"_

"Iya, eomma..." Daehyun hanya membalasnya dengan malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

 _"Baiklah. Jaga Taehyung, ne... Jangan sampai kondisinya semakin buruk. Bye anakku..."_

 _PIP_

"Eomma.. eomma... Ckckck..." Daehyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan yang ternyata sudah tersedia makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

 _To: My Beautiful Eomma_

 _Eomma, hari ini aku akan pergi ke Lotte World bersama Baekhyun dan juga Taehyung. Tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan selamat sampai kembali._

 _Bye eomma... Saranghae :*_

 _SEND!_

Setelah percakapannya dengan eommanya tiga hari yang lalu, kini Daehyun mulai rajin mengabari eommanya. Ia tak ingin membuat eommanya panik.

Seperti saat Taehyung sudah kembali sehat kemarin, ia pun langsung mengabari eommanya. Dan sang eomma pun sangat senang. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita paruh baya itu sangat menyayangi bocah imut ini. Ya, Daehyun sudah pernah mengirimkan foto Taehyung pada eommanya. Dan eommanya benar-benar mengira bahwa Taehyung adalah anak Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Wajah mereka terlalu mirip. Itu yang membuat eomma Daehyun sangat menyayangi Taehyung. Ia anak yang ceria. Benar-benar menggemaskan bagi eommanya Daehyun.

Daehyun pun menaruh kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Appa! Ppalli...!" teriak Taehyung.

"Ne..." balasnya kemudian langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

 _From: My Beautiful Eomma_

 _Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan, ne? Jaga mereka Jung Daehyun._

 _Eomma menyayangimu._

Daehyun tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari sang eomma. Eommanya itu biar cerewet, dan galak, namun sebenarnya ia penyayang, dan berhati lembut. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah setiap ibu yang ada di dunia ini. ( karna ibu aku juga begitu :D )

.

.

"Aigoo... Taetae sangat menggemaskan..." gumam Daehyun ketika melihat Taehyung yang sangat senang berada di atas komidi putar tersebut. Tak lupa ia mengabadikan moment tersebut di ponselnya dan mengirimkan pada eommanya yang pasti akan sangat excited melihat Taehyung.

Sekarang, Daehyun sedang menunggu Taehyung yang menaiki wahana komidi putar. Setelah berputar-putar berkeliling mencoba wahana sana-sini, kini Taehyung meminta untuk naik wahana ini. Tadi bahkan mereka juga sempat bermain ice skating walaupun Baekhyun tak begitu pandai memainkannya.

"Hahahaha... Eomma, tadi sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Taehyung dalam perjalanan mereka menjauh dari wahana komidi putar tesebut.

"Ne. Taetae senang?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Taehyung.

"Sekarang Taetae ingin kemana?" tanya Daehyun. Taehyung tampak berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kita mengajaknya ke folk museum, dae. Bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun.

"Ah, benar!" Akhirnya, mereka mengajak Daehyun ke _Folk Museum_ dimana disana akan mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang sejarah dan kehidupan kuno rakyat Korea.

.

.

"Eomma...~ Taetae ngantuk..."

"Yasudah. Tidur saja..."

Kini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar lelah karena seharian bermain di tempat wisata luas seperti itu. Akhirnya, Taehyung yang paling kelelahan pun tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Dae...~" panggil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, baby?"

"Gomawo." ucapnya dan menengok ke arah Daehyun lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm...~ Kau senang, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi, kau mengajak Taehyung juga. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Ku pikir, bujukanmu pada Taehyung agar dia mau minum obat waktu itu, hanya sebuah bujukan biasa. Dan ternyata kau benar-benar menepatinya. Terima kasih, dae... Saranghae." ucap Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan sebuah bisikkan sambil menunduk.

"Nado...~" balas Daehyun balas Daehyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Taehyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Seoul Art Center. Mereka pergi bersama Jungkook juga Luhan dan Sehun tentunya. Luhan ingin sekali pergi bersama Baekhyun. Akhirnya, tadi pagi ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut pergi bersamanya ke Seoul Art Center yang akhirnya disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

"Eomma! Besok-besok kita main cama Kookie lagi ne?!"

"Iya... Besok-besok kita pergi sama Kookie lagi."

Tak terasa, kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

"Eh? Eomma sudah pulang?" gumam Baekhyun karena melihat mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ya, mobil sang eomma dan juga mobil imonya.

Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Daehyun turun dari mobil.

"Annyeong . . . . ." ucap mereka.

"Baekhyun!" seru sang eomma lalu langsung menghampirinya.

"Eomma sudah pulang? Syukurlah kalian selamat..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian duduk di samping eommanya.

"Taetae!" teriak imonya Baekhyun yang kemudian memeluk Taehyung yang berada di genggaman Daehyun.

"Terimakasih ne, Daehyun." ucap eomma Taehyung sambil tersenyum pada Daehyun yang membungkuk hormat padanya. "Ne. Sama-sama..."

"Kalian darimana?" tanya eomma Baekhyun.

"Eomma ingat Luhan eonnie tidak? Dia sedang berada di Korea! Tadi dia mengajak aku, Taehyung dan Daehyun untuk jalan-jalan! Kami ke Seoul Art Center. Lu eonnie juga mengajak anaknya, lho eomma..." cerita Baekhyun antusias.

"Luhan? Dia ada disini? Dia juga sudah punya anak? Aigoo... Eomma sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengannya." komentar eomma Baekhyun.

"Iya. Namanya Oh Jungkook. Taehyung selama ini juga main dengan Jungkook. Mereka terlihat cocok sekali." ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Iya? Taetae punya teman baru? Siapa namanya?" tanya eomma Taehyung.

"Namanya Kookie... Dia itu lucu cekali!" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum membuat orang-orang berada di ruangan itu terkekeh karena bocah imut itu.

"Daehyun dari kapan disini?" tanya eomma Baekhyun beralih pada Daehyun.

"Sejak minggu lalu, ahjumma." jawab Daehyun.

"Sejak minggu lalu? Berarti kamu juga ikut menjaga Taehyung ya? Aigoo... Kami minta maaf karena merepotkanmu dan Baekhyun." giliran eommanya Taehyung yang berbicara.

"Ne. Gwaenchana." balas Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Di mobil Taehyung_

"Taetae ngapain aja selama disana?" tanya eomma Taehyung pada Taehyung yang sedang asik memainkan boneka singanya di jok belakang.

"Main, makan, jalan-jalan, bobo, mandi." jawabnya enteng.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" giliran appanya yang bertanya.

"Eummmm . . . . . . . " ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Jalan-jalan cama Kookie, cama Luhan ahjumma, Sehun ahjussi, Eomma cama Dae appa." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Eomma? Appa? Siapa mereka?" tanya sang eomma merasa bingung dengan kalimat Taehyung.

"Baekkie eomma cama Dae appa." sahut Taehyung masih tetap fokus dengan mainannya.

"Lho kenapa Dae appa sama Baekkie eomma?" tanya eommanya semakin bingung.

"Iya... Daehyunie appa cama Baekkie eomma baik. Suka ngajak Taetae jalan-jalan. Suka ajak Taetae belanja sama makan-makan. Gak kayak eomma cama appa. Eomma cama appa suka ninggalin Taetae sendilian..." ucapnya polos membuat eomma dan appanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Taetae kan juga mau main cama eomma cama appa. Tapi eomma cama appanya gak mau main cama Taetae..." lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa disadari, air mata mengalir dipipi eommanya.

"Taetae... Maafkan eomma ne..." ucapnya sambil menarik Taehyung dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Maafkan eomma dan appa yang sering ninggalin Taetae... Eomma janji bakal sering ajak Taetae main. Taetae sayang eomma kan? Eomma sama appa sayang Taetae. _CHUP!_ " Ucapnya kemudian mencium dahi Taehyung yang tertutup poni miliknya.

"Ne... Taetae besok ingin pergi kemana? Ke Lotte World? Atau kemana?" giliran appany yang berbicara.

"Ani. Kemalin Taetae udah kesana cama Baekkie eomma dan Dae appa. Taetae maunya ke tempat lain." ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

"Ya udah, mau ke Disney Land Hongkong? atau ke Pulau Jeju?" tawar appanya lagi.

Mobil tersebut berjalan diiringi tawa bahagia mereka. Eomma dan appa Taehyung juga sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama Taehyung dan tak akan membuat Taehyung kesepian. Mereka juga berencana untuk ke Pulau Jeju. Atas keinginan Taehyung, mereka mengajak Daehyun juga Baekhyun untuk ikut pergi.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Yeaaayyyy... Akhirnya END juga... Hufth... *lap keringet  
**

 **Gimana? Asik gk nih? Huhuhu... Semoga aja gk mengecewakan kalian kalian...**

 **Terimakasih banyak bwt yang udh baca, ngefavorit, follow dan yg pasti nge review ff ku^^**

 _ **KeroPoko - HanDik: Gemes ya? wkwk... Taetae mah emng yg paling ngegemesin dah... Aku lagi ada banyak cerita Daebaek. Maklum, efek kangen HYUN family... hehehe... Aku juga sibuk, makanya baru update pas liburan semester. Aku nungguin ff kakak lho... Makasih banyak ya^^**_

 _ **anoncikiciw: Klo aku pikir, Kookie tuh sama kyk D.O klo dijadiin cewek jd imut gitu... wkwk... Nih dah dilanjut... Makasih ya :)**_

 _ **wataeshiwa: Kekurangan gizi Daebaek juga, makanya jd bnyk ide cerita Daebaek :D Gomawo udh review^^**_

 _ **Lovesehunluhanforever: Makasih udh review :)**_

 _ **Fienyeol: Udh dilanjut nih... Gimana? Semoga suka ya ;) Makasih dah review^^**_

 _ **MyNameX: Aku juga pengennya Park Family, eh yg kemaren kan udah tuh (walaupun jimin jd adeknya ceye) makanya skrng Oh Family aja... Segini kebanyakan apa kurang banyak? Udahlah yg penting update :D Makasih kak^^**_

 _ **yoitedumb: Hehehe... Gomawo :)**_

 _ **Fatiazzahra94: Dah dilanjut nihh...**_

 _ **daebaektaeluv: Nih lanjutannya... Makasih ya... :)**_

 **Baca juga FF DaeBaek aku yg 'MY LOVE STORY' dan ada satu lagi bukan chapter. Agak sad gitu, tp happy ending. Anggaplah sebagai permintaan maaf karena udh lama gk update :D**

 **BOGOSHIPO... MIANHAE... SARANGHAE! [Coming Soon]**

 **Don't Forget To Review ;)**

 **Bye...**


End file.
